


A Grissley Frobin Week 2018

by GrissleMcThornbody



Series: Sweet Frobin Shorts [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Frobin, New World (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrissleMcThornbody/pseuds/GrissleMcThornbody
Summary: A set of short stories and drabbles based around Franky and Robin based upon prompts given for Frobin Week 2018





	A Grissley Frobin Week 2018

** Photograph **

“I’m busy right now,” Robin said, as she shelved new books in the library, barely giving any notice to the large man who stood beside her. 

Franky smiled pleadingly as he held up the small picture taking snail. “I only want one...” 

“Why?” 

There was silence. The man scratched his head as his eyes searched the air for an answer. Robin started to feel a slight heat begin to radiate from his body. She smiled and went back to the task at hand. 

“That’s quite a bold request Franky,” she taunted. “What if someone were to find it? You could look like more of a pervert than you already are.” 

The heat emanating from his body intensified.  

“Oi... It’s not like that...” he said.  

Robin silenced him with a disembodied finger to his lips.  She laughed.  Then she ran a finger down his chest and bopped him lightly on the nose. 

“Don’t overheat yourself,” she whispered. “You can take my picture later.” 

 

Franky lounged against a beam of the half constructed home he had been working on, listening to rain clap lightly against the shingled roofs of the Flower Capital. A small distance away, the boss and other workers laughed as they swapped tales of home, love, and drinks. Such stories made Franky miss his own home sometimes, his crew, his woman...thus he found himself sitting alone out near the road. 

The cyborg listened carefully and glanced over his shoulder before sneaking out a picture he kept hidden in his stomach compartment. His expression softened. Robin’s smile looking back at him was enough to keep from feeling too lonely. 

 

“Ufufu... You constantly surprise me, Franky,” Robin simpered. 

The cyborg pulled her closer to him as they lay on the workshop floor, a devilish grin spread across his lips. “Do I now?” 

“Yes, very much so,” she replied, propping herself on top of his chest. “Do you like it?” 

Franky studied the small photograph in his hand. In it he could see the woman just as she had been moments earlier, glancing at him from over the pages of a red, leather-bound book. There was a seductive air about her expression, as if she were tempting to him to read the passages for himself.  

“Yes,” he assured her with a small squeeze. “Exactly what I wanted: a  _super_ sexy lady with a  _super_  sexy book.” 

Robin let out an amused huff. “You are quite the pervert if you think myths about rainbow mist are sexy.” 

Franky let out a low growl as wove a hand through her long hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were warm and he could feel the edges peel into a smile against his own. After a moment they parted, Rabin placed her head on his chest.  

“So why did you...” 

 

“...Come out here, newbie?”  

Franky quickly turned away in an ineffective attempt to hide the photo from his boss. He swore sometimes he thought the old man was a ninja.  

“Just soaking in the rain,” Franky said, inhaling deeply. “Gotta love that smell. Just super.” 

In an instant the boss was on his shoulder, staring down at the picture in his hand. “That’s a real pretty girl you got there. Come on back to fire. ‘Sure the boys would love to hear about her!” 

“Oh, uh...” 

The old man turned to the rest of the group and lifted a hand to his cheek. “Hey boys! Franosuke’s gonna tell us about his woman!” 

The half built building was suddenly filled with the hoots and whistles of drunk men. Franky sighed and put on his biggest smile as he started back towards the group. “Well she’s a  _super_ beauty; the boss can confirm that. I got her photo with me, but I’m not showing you guys that.” 

There was a collective groan. 

“Calm down. I’ve gotta keep it close to the chest, cause she’s one of those types that’s really willing to grab you by the balls. In fact, when I left home...”


End file.
